


easy as possible

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Love, Pre-War, Season/Series 08, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They will be alright.





	easy as possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphale/gifts), [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/gifts).



> Requested by Raphale (AO3) and ragnorak89 (AO3): "Missandei/Grey Worm; them talking about Winterfell, fluff/UST before a kiss." and "solidarity" and I combined the prompts because a neat idea hit me. I won't make a habit of it or anything but I thought I could do an experiment this one time. Ooooh they're so cute! 
> 
> Thanks you guys for this prompt! I really really adore you both to pieces. And thank you to everyone else for reading! Any comments/thoughts would be so welcomed!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Missandei does her best to dismiss the scornful, glaring looks from the Northerners.

She's a stranger to them. Much like her queen and their company of Unsullied soldiers and the Dothraki.

As soon as a pleasant-faced Lyanna Mormont goes out of her way to introduce herself, showing Missandei the camp and treating her like an honored guest to Winterfell… the other Northerners begin to nod courteously in Missandei's direction. No more hostility.

"It is so strange here," Grey Worm mutters. He shivers and shakes in front of her, and Missandei's lips quirk up. "So cold."

"Far too cold," Missandei agrees quietly, gazing up at him through her eyelashes. It's not a shy gesture from her, not at all, but the manner Grey Worm eyes her with such admiration heats the surface of Missandei's neck and ears.

"… I would like to kiss Missandei."

"I would like that, too."

He rushes forward, pushing his mouth eagerly against Missandei's wind-chapped lips. The kiss tightens, puckering and hot. She stifles a gleeful noise, running her palms over Grey Worm's cheeks and jaw.

With her eyes closed like this, Missandrei could sketch this man from only the fragments of her memories.

_They will be alright._

*

 


End file.
